


Two Dorks And A Baby

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Baby Donghyun, Babysitting, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Donggyu, Established Dongwoo/Sunggyu, Established Gyudong, Friends to Lovers, Hoya-centric, Implied Mpreg, Infant Donghyun, Kid Jibeom, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Sungjong-centric, and they were ROOMMATES, health scare, mentions of health problems, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sungjong and Hoya to babysit a infant together.Their true nature as parents are revealed.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	Two Dorks And A Baby

**10:25 AM**

"Dongwoo and Sunggyu have asked if we could babysit Donghyun while they're away."

Howon looks up from his book in surprise at Sungjong,the raven haired boy having cleary just finished a call."Really?"Howon asks."Why?Did something happen?"Sungjong pockets his phone and sits down on the couch."Dongwoo had another scare and Sunggyu wants to take him to the hospital to make sure there's nothing seriously wrong."

Howon stands up,putting his book down to go sit next to his roommate."Isn't the closest hospital like two towns away?"Sungjong nods as Howon patted the younger boy's shoulder in a confronting manner."Yeah,and Sunggyu doesn't know how long they'll be gone for so he wants us to look after Donghyun."


End file.
